Shattered
by HopeMikaelson321
Summary: Agent Coulson comforts Daisy in her time of need. One-shot.


**Hi! I hope you enjoy this little story!**

**Please review so I can get better!**

**I don't own Agents of Shield or any of the characters. :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Coulson's POV:**

**1 am.**

I woke up with a start. The entire S.H.I.E.L.D base was shaking violently. Lights breaking, glasses and windows shattering, and the walls and floor cracking. Daisy! I got up and started running towards her room, dodging fallen debris from the ceiling and windows. Halfway there, I see May, Fitz and Simmons running also. As we got closer, the quakes were getting more and more destructive. We all rounded the corner and could hear her coughing. I ran even faster.

"Fitz, Simmons, what's wrong! Why is this happening?" I yelled over the noise.

"We don't know sir! This was all very sudden!" Simmons yells back. "I hope she's okay." I hear her say quietly.

We finally reached her room. May kicks down the door and there Daisy lays, a coughing, sweaty, shivering mess on the bed. Everything in her room is destroyed beyond repair, there are bruises running up and down her body and the force of her quakes are almost unimaginable and coming off her in waves. I force my way to her side and start trying to wake her up. The pain is excruciating.

"Daisy, Daisy you have to wake up! Come on, wake up!" I yell at her frantically, shaking her firmly.

She moans, "Coulson? Help me, please, everything hurts so much and I don't know if I can stop. I'm sorry." She said weakly, sobbing and coughing violently, the quakes getting even stronger.

"Fitz, Simmons, help her!" I say hopelessly.

"Yes sir, but we need to give her a sedative to calm her down before this all gets worse." She says.

"Worse?! How can this possibly get any worse?" Says May, fearing for Daisy.

"Just give her the sedative. Now!" I say, holding Daisy firmly in my arms. "Shh, it's going to be okay, just relax." I say trying to comfort her.

"Daisy, I'm going to give you a sedative now. It's going to take away all the pain. Just relax for me okay. Fitz gave it to me." Simmons says to Fitz, trying to comfort a hyperventilating Daisy.

Once the sedative takes effect, Daisy's breathing evens out and the quakes slowly stop and the building settles after what felt like hours, but was really only minutes.

Still holding Daisy tight to my chest, I ask, "Simmon's can you please cheak Daisy over? She feels like she's on fire."

"Yes sir, of course. Fitz, will you assist me?" She asks.

"Yes Jemma, ahh here's the thermometer." He says.

"Thanks Fitz." She says smiling slightly.

After checking Daisy over Simmons confirms that she has a fever of 104 F, and possibly pneumonia.

"May, can you please go check on the agents and see if anyone's injured?" I ask, my eyes never straying from Daisy's pale, burning face.

"Sure Phil, update me on her condition." She says as she leaves through the rumble.

"Simmons when will she wake up?" I ask.

"Probably in an hour or so, do you need me to stay or do you want me to assist May?" She asks quietly.

"Go and help May, she needs you, I'll call if I need anything." I say.

She packs up her equipment and then leaves, with a last look of sympathy.

I gently place Daisy on her bed, and sit down next to her, stroking her head softly, and holding her hand. Listening to her labored breathing breaks my heart into a million pieces.

"Oh, Daisy, why didn't you tell anyone?" I say softly.

I blame myself for letting her get this bad. _How had I not noticed? I haven't even been talking to Daisy, or even made any time for her. Her mom just tried to kill her and her dad then killed her mom. She must be broken. Has she been eating or sleeping? I can recall her light being on all night or that she's rarely ever in the kitchen. I didn't do anything to help her, comfort her, I'm a horrible person._

"I'm so sorry, I hope you will forgive me. I've been horrible and I've ignored you and I don't know what to do without you so you have to get better. Please!" I say, tears streaking down my face, as I silently pray that she will get better.

"Please, you're like a daughter to me. I can't lose you. Not again." I say with all my heart, closing my eyes.

"A.C is that you? Why are you crying? Was it me?" As she lifts her head up a little, she sees the destruction that she created. "Oh my god! I did this! Where is everyone! Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone!" She starts crying and coughing and it sounded even more painful than before. The ground starts shaking again and I hear some lights shatter in the hallway.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, just calm down. Shh, follow my breathing. Everyone is fine. No one is hurt." I try to calm her down. I hear some agents panicking in the distance. "Breath, Daisy, breath."

Her breathing starts to slow as the tears stop and the quakes slow, for the time being. I breathe a sigh of relief. I envelope her in my arms, rocking her back and forth. She coughs into my shoulder, her small, muscular frame shaking. I feel heat coming off her in waves and hug her even tighter. I feel her powers creating vibrations all around her and into me.

"Daisy, I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you." I say, looking her in the eyes.

"Protect me from what? Myself? Because you should be afraid of me. I hurt people. I'm a monster. People who care about me end up dead. Like Tripp. I should be dead, not him. I don't deserve to live. Even my mom hated me. I wish she would have killed me when she had the chance." She says as new tears fall down her cheeks.

I wipe them away. "Don't ever say that! Daisy, Tripp sacrificed himself because he was trying to save you. He loved you. May I love you. Fitz and Simmons absolutely adore you. And I love you like you're my own daughter. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from the horrors of life. Not you, never you. Daisy, I couldn't imagine a world without you. Never, ever, even think that you're not worth living. You are worth it and much more. I love you." I say, hoping with all of my being that she will understand.

"I love you too. So much. I just don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. Especially not you. If I ever lost you I don't know what I'd do. I can't protect you from myself." She starts crying softly into my shoulder as I hug her close whispering that everything's going to be okay. I feel her start to cough again and because of all the stress she's under, I feel her temperature start to rise and I can hear her breathing getting worse.

"Daisy, you're making yourself worse. Shh, lay down and go to sleep. Shh, just sleep." I whisper, laying her back on the bed.

"Stay, please." She says softly, as her eyes close.

"Always. I will never leave you." I say, kissing her forehead.


End file.
